Dice games are well known in the art. Two of the most well known dice games are Craps and Sic Bo. In Craps, players place multiple roll wagers on the sum of the dice, single roll wagers on the sum of the dice, and multiple roll wagers on the combination of numbers shown on the face of the dice. For example, a pass line wager is paid when a natural, i.e. a seven or eleven, is rolled on the initial, or come out, roll or a point number, i.e. four, five, six, eight, nine, or ten, is rolled on the come out roll and then repeated before rolling a seven. The pass line wager is collected if a craps, i.e. two, three, or twelve, is rolled on the come out roll or a point number is rolled and a seven is rolled before the point number is repeated.
Conversely, a don't pass line wager is paid when a craps is rolled on the come out roll or a point number is rolled and a seven is rolled before the point number is repeated. The don't pass line wager is collected if a natural is rolled on the come out roll or a point number is rolled and then repeated before rolling a seven. A wager related to the pass line wager and the don't pass line wager is the free odds wager. Should a shooter roll a point number on the come out roll, any player with a pass line wager may place an additional free odds wager which will be paid at actual odds if the point number is rolled before a seven. For example, if the point number is six, a player with a free odds wager will be paid at 6:5 if the shooter rolls a six before rolling a seven. Likewise, any player with a don't pass line wager may place an additional wager which will be paid at actual odds if a seven is rolled before the point number. Thus, if the point number is six, a player with a free odds wager will be paid at 5:6 if the shooter rolls a seven before rolling a six.
A come wager and a don't come wager are treated similarly to the pass wager and don't pass wager, respectively, with the roll immediately following the placing of the wager treated as the come out roll for the come and don't come wagers.
Other possible wagers include place, or box, wagers in which a player wagers that a selected number will be rolled before a seven is rolled. The player may also choose to bet the converse, that is, that a seven will be rolled before a selected number is rolled. Yet another wager is the hardway wager in which a player wagers that the next roll of a selected sum will include double numbers. For example, the ten hardway wager is paid if the next ten rolled includes two fives and collected if the next ten rolled includes a four and a six. A hardway wager is also collected if a seven is rolled before a winning roll is rolled. Finally, a player may wager on a group of single roll sums. These single roll wagers include the field wager on the numbers two, three, five, nine, ten, eleven, and twelve and wagers on various other sums and dice combinations such as any craps, any sevens, two aces, two sixes, and the like.
Sic Bo is a single roll dice game in which players may wager on the sum of the dice. For example, the player may wager on the sum of fifteen without regard to the combination of dice required to form a fifteen, i.e. the wager would win if the dice show 5-5-5, 4-5-6, or 3-6-6. Alternatively or additionally, the player may wager on the combination of dice, for example, wagering on the combination of 5-5-5. Three dice are rolled and all wagers are immediately resolved; that is, there are no multiple roll wagers in Sic Bo.
The drawback of these games is that there is no opportunity to receive a large bonus. Moreover, there is no wager in Craps or Sic Bo on a subgroup of sums wherein each group is mutually exclusive and each group has substantially the same probability of winning.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a dice game which includes a jackpot payout and wagers on a single roll of the dice or on multiple rolls of the dice wherein the wagers are paid or collected based on the sum of the dice and the combination of numbers showing on the dice.